Alert the Bay
by AmyVS7
Summary: Will a reunion with Capt Jack, Gwen, Mickey, Martha & Donna turn to tragedy when an old enemy threatens the life of the Doctor's new family with Rose? 10th Doctor/Rose. Mickey/Martha.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who Fic:**

**Pairing:** 10th Doctor/Rose

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Doctor Who

**Summary:** Will a reunion with Captain Jack, Gwen, Mickey, Martha & Donna turn to tragedy when an old enemy threatens the life of the Doctor's new family with Rose?

Martha and Mickey (now husband and wife) joined the Torchwood team in Cardiff, now consisting of just Gwen and Captain Jack. Donna is there (don't care how, just can't have a companion story without her). Set after Journey's End. The 10.5/human Doctor never existed, Rose remained with the Tenth Doctor in the TARDIS. Jackie, Pete and Tony are back in the parallel Earth. Set 7 years after the Journey's End episode.

**Alert the Bay**

"Here they are!" cried Donna excitedly, throwing her apple core in the nearby bin as she got up to stand with Captain Jack, Gwen, Martha and Mickey in the Torchwood Hub, all of whom had quickly gathered near the monitor waiting to welcome their time travelling friends.

The TARDIS had materialised next to the water tower above the Hub and a little boy, the age of six, with unruly brown hair and brown eyes, came running out of the TARDIS front doors.

"Oi! Ryan! come back, don't run off!" the Doctor called as he stepped out of the TARDIS, with his three year old daughter, Isabel, balanced on his hip.

"You should know by now Doctor, he is too much like you, always running off" Rose replied with a grin as she also stepped out of the TARDIS.

"I think you'll find, my dear Rose, that he takes after you in that respect" the Doctor corrected his wife with a cheeky grin "You always run off all the time."

"Yeah well there isn't much chance of that now is there" Rose said as she placed her hand on her swollen stomach "and with these two in tow aswell." She grinned as Ryan came running back over to his parents.

"Right, well as the TARDIS is getting some rest and recharging her batteries, let's go and see everyone!" the Doctor said cheerfully, as Rose took hold of Ryan's hand and the family began walking through Cardiff Bay and soon found themselves inside the Torchwood Hub.

Everyone greeted eachother with joyous hugs and greetings, the Doctor put little Isabel down onto her feet as she and Ryan ran straight over to hug their Aunties and Uncles.

"Rose you are positively glowing!" Jack complimented her as he gave her a hug.

"You really are Rose" Donna smiled "How long left to go?"

"Eight days" Rose beamed "We're so excited aren't we Doctor?" she turned to look at her husband only to find he had wandered off into Jack's office.

"Oi Doctor, what are you doing in there?" Jack inquired going over to his office and dragging the Doctor away.

"Hey! I was just having a look!" the Doctor moaned before a smile plastered back onto his face at seeing his friends, his beloved wife and two children all standing around. Rose rolled her eyes at the Doctor's typical enthusiasm about the Hub.

"Donna!" Isabel called as she rushed over to her, and showed her the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. Donna picked up the little girl "Ooo what's that Isabel, eh? What you got there?" she said in a babyish voice and put the toddler on her lap as everyone else giggled at the Doctor's bemused expression.

"How on earth did she get hold of that?" Martha wondered as she sat next to Donna on the sofa, to fuss over little Isabel too.

The Doctor was ruffling his hair "I don't know, I tell you I don't know how she does it. She is always finding or taking things without either Rose or myself realising." Jack and Martha giggled before the Doctor came over and crouched down to his daughter's level, "Isabel, sweetheart, daddy needs the sonic screwdriver back now." He tried to take it from her grasp but she cradled it to her chest.

"No! Sonic mine!"

Rose laughed as the Doctor continued to battle with his daughter to get his beloved sonic screwdriver back, but eventually managed to return it back into the inside of his pinstripe suit jacket.

"Uncle Jack!" Ryan bounded over to his favourite Uncle "Can we go and see the Weevils?"

"Well you'll have to ask your mum and dad first" Jack said, looking directly back at the Doctor and Rose.

"No!" Rose replied whilst at the same time the Doctor had said "Yes."

"He can't Doctor, he's only six!" Rose piped up.

"Ah he'll be alright, he's seen enough aliens already, a few more won't make much difference" the Doctor said truthfully.

"Please mum! Please!" Ryan pleaded with her, showing the eyes which were the image of the Doctor's, a cursed reason why Rose found it hard to refuse him.

"Oh go on then, but don't go running off without Uncle Jack!"

"I won't" Ryan grinned as Donna and the Doctor decided to join them and they headed off into the vaults, leaving everyone else in the central area of the Hub.

...

"Mum that was really cool!" Ryan said excitedly a while later as he rushed up to Rose who was sitting on the sofa with Martha and Gwen. "I love Torchwood!"

"And me!" piped up little Isabel who was sitting on Martha's lap.

All the Torchwood team were beaming at Ryan and Isabel, particularly Jack, who came up and ruffled Ryan's hair "And we love having you all here, so kids how do you fancy having a tour of the rest of Torchwood?"

"Yeah!" the two kids replied eagerly.

Rose and the Doctor smiled at seeing their kids bonding so well with everyone, and watched as Martha picked Isabel up and carried her off past the lower part of the water tower with Jack racing Ryan to see who could get there first, they all soon disappeared from sight through a side door.

Everyone else began chatting amongst themselves, whilst Mickey was sitting at the main computer, frowning at the screen showing a map of the area around Cardiff.

"Gwen come and look at this" he said to his co-worker.

"What is it?" Gwen asked, getting up from the sofa, intrigued to know what Mickey was looking at. Even the Doctor pulled out his glasses and came over to take a look.

On the screen showed a red flashing light pinpointed thirty miles away.

"What the heck is that?" Gwen thought, worriedly "We need to go and check this out." She touched the Com system attached to her ear "Jack, I'm sorry to break up the tour but we have a situation, suspect alien thirty miles from the base, we need to go now!"

"I'll go with you, Gwen" the Doctor offered, taking off his glasses and putting them away.

"Doctor, you don't have to y'know" Gwen smiled at him as she got up from her chair and put on her black jacket "You're more than welcome to stay here."

"No I'd like to go" the Doctor smiled in return, then turned to face Jack as he appeared with Martha and the kids "You don't mind, do you Jack, me tagging along?"

"Course not, we'll show you what Torchwood can do" Jack grinned, before looking at Ryan and Isabel "I'm sorry we have to stop the tour guys, we'll finish it when I get back."

"Okay" Ryan looked slightly crestfallen, before another idea sprung into his head "Ooo can I come along for the ride?"

"No!" Rose and the Doctor said in unison.

"Aww!" Ryan moaned "First I don't get the rest of the tour, and now I can't go in the cool car! It's not fair!" he folded his arms and sat next to Donna on the sofa.

"Well Ryan" Donna said thoughtfully, putting an arm around the little boy "How about we make up for it. How would you like me to treat you and Isabel to an ice-cream in that place just up the street?"

"Banana flavoured like last time?" Ryan looked up, hopeful.

Rose grinned at the Doctor, knowing their son got his love of bananas from his father; the Doctor smiled back at Rose thinking the exact same thing.

"Sure, whatever you like!" Donna grinned back at him.

"Woohoo!" Ryan exclaimed and he and Isabel got very excited and started jumping around.

Everyone laughed at the kids and Donna's excitement, before the seriousness of the alien threat came back into their consciousness as Jack remarked "Right we had better get going, Martha you stay here at base, monitor the situation and let me know if anything develops. Gwen, Mickey, you're with me and the Doctor."

"But Doctor" Rose piped up, getting up from the sofa, suddenly realising the risk of the Doctor going out with the Torchwood team "You shouldn't be going. It could be dangerous! You don't know what you could get yourself into."

"It'll be fine Rose; the team may need my help." He touched the top of her arms "I promise I'll be okay" he kissed her gently on the lips "you just stay safe here, and hopefully the kids won't run you ragged." Rose giggled and gave him a hug.

"We'll be here Rose" Donna assured her, and Martha smiled at her too. "You'll behave won't you, kids?" Donna said to them and Ryan and Isabel both nodded.

"Doctor, you will be needing one of these" and Jack handed him a coms earpiece.

"What's this?"

"It's basically like a Bluetooth thing; it allows you to stay in contact with any one of the team, including Martha here in the base. If you get into trouble they are handy things to have."

"Okay" the Doctor put it on before giving a kiss to Rose and touched her baby bump affectionately for a second, before hugging the kids and directing smiles to Martha and Donna. "Alrighty then, see you all later" and turned to the rest of the team who were waiting, and he gave them his signature smile "Alons-y!" and the Doctor left the Hub, with the rest of the Torchwood team following behind.

"Come on then kids; let's go get those ice-creams!" Donna said excitedly as she held both Ryan and Isabel's hands and led them out of the Hub. Leaving Rose, to have a bit of a rest on the sofa, whilst Martha tracked the team's progress in the SUV, aswell as monitoring the secretive alien threat for any further development.

...

Half an hour later, Rose had just awoken as the kids and Donna returned back from having their ice-creams, and the three of them were now playing with the basketball that had been left discarded on the floor.

The coms system was then un-expectantly heard in Martha's ear "Martha, any indication about what we're dealing with?" Jack asked, as he drove the SUV towards the directed location.

"Nothing yet" Martha replied back "I've run scans and detection analysers, but nothing. Whatever it is, is using some kind of force field to protect its identity."

"Force field?" Donna said with a chuckle "What is this, Star Wars?"

Rose giggled and came to sit on a chair next to Martha, whilst hearing the kids who were now chasing Donna to try and get the basketball back from her.

"Everything okay in the base?" Jack asked "The Doctor was wondering how Rose and the kids are?"

Martha smiled at Rose "Yeah we're all okay, Rose is fine. The only problem we have is the kids are chasing Donna around the place."

"Nothing new there then" the Doctor added, which made Martha, and the guys in the SUV, laugh.

"Uh Jack" Martha said looking at the monitor "You need to be getting there quicker or the alien, or whatever it is, might get the chance to escape."

"We're on it" Jack said and put his foot down on the accelerator.

...

Rose went to the meeting room to go and get some water for herself, and came back to sit next to Martha to discover that they were the only two people in the vast room "Martha, where are the kids and Donna?"

Almost instantly they both heard cries of laughter and Donna's voice "Oi! You two, come on let's get back to your mum."

The three of them appeared from the greenhouse area and the upper levels, before they rushed back over to Martha and Rose who smiled at them as they approached.

"Have you two been causing trouble for your Auntie Donna?" Rose asked them as the two kids began jumping up and down on the sofa.

"They have _so_ much energy!" Donna said, only now catching her breath back "And I thought the Doctor was energetic!"

"Mummy!" Isabel moaned "I need the loo!"

Rose sighed and got up off her chair "Alright I'll take y...oh!" Rose suddenly touched her stomach.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Donna asked, worriedly, coming to stand next to her as did Martha.

"No, I'm okay, I'm fine" Rose gave a small smile "Just a really strong kick" Rose gave a sigh "D'ya know I'm just really tired, I don't know where all my energy has gone."

"Here, sit down" Martha helped her to sit on the sofa, before Martha took Isabel to use the loo and returned back with her a few minutes later, only to find Rose was dozing back off to sleep, and Ryan was sitting quietly next to her on the sofa, trying to solve a Rubix Cube he had found on one of the desks. Martha smiled at them and at Donna who had been left to monitor the screen.

"Anything happen?" Martha inquired as Isabel came to sit on her lap.

Donna nodded, taking off the com system to hand control back over to Martha "Yeah they have just arrived there now."

...

The three members of the Torchwood team, and the Doctor, got out of the SUV, torches now lit as it was getting dark. They had pulled up outside a ruined building; wasteland surrounded the area aswell as trees on the outskirts to block the building from view.

"I don't like the look of this place" Gwen piped up "And to make it worse we have no idea what we're dealing with!"

"Just be careful everyone" Jack told them all "Gwen, Mickey you take the ground floor, Doctor you're with me."

"You just want the Doctor all to yourself, don't you Jack?" Gwen winked at her Torchwood boss.

Jack laughed whereas the Doctor rolled his eyes "Jack, I'm a married timelord now, plus Rose would kill you and eat you for breakfast!"

Jack laughed "I daren't cross Rose Tyler! I'd never hear the end of it."

Everyone smiled before turning serious again as they entered the building.

By ascending to the second floor, the Doctor and Jack appeared out on a long corridor, off of which were very large desolate rooms. Then the Doctor and Jack heard the sounds of something they had never wanted to hear again.

"No, no, no, no!" the Doctor said quietly, yet with so much raw emotion.

"Oh god! No, not again!" Jack said, turning to the Doctor, "What are we going to do?"

The Doctor said nothing and just walked quietly and slowly towards the sounds. No words were needed to describe how he was feeling at that very moment, because his face told one single picture. Dread.

Jack began following the Doctor and he used his coms to communicate with Gwen and Mickey in a whisper "Guys, we've found the source. It's on the second floor; bring your Double X guns." He gave a small pause and sighed "It's started again."

Gwen instantly turned to Mickey in blind panic "It can't be!" and the two of them ran up the stairs to catch up to Jack and the Doctor.

"How can they be back?" Mickey said to Jack "I thought they were destroyed!"

Martha, Donna and Rose were feeling confused about what was going on, the noise had been too quiet for Martha to pick up "Jack?" Martha said anxiously "What's going on?"

"Martha, it's them. They're back..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Donna, Martha and Rose looked at eachother in worry "He can't mean...?" Martha said aloud to the girls, then they fell into silence, too scared to even contemplate what could happen in the next few minutes.

"How the hell did they get back?" Jack said urgently to the Doctor, catching up to him.

The Doctor said nothing, his face blank, full of sorrow and despair. The four of them rounded the corner to the entrance of a very large desolate room, inside were scrap pieces of metal and plaster board strewn across the bare concrete floor. Holes were scattered throughout the peeling walls and ceiling, and the space where windows should have been were either boarded up or completely devoid of any glass. There were electrical wires sticking out of the walls and ceilings, and every few seconds a spark of electricity would explode out of the ends. However, it was not the state of the room that concerned the team; it was the two creatures that were at the very back of the room, only just visible within the dark shadows.

Daleks.

"Oh my god" Gwen whispered, as she moved closer to Jack "What do we do, do we shoot them?"

"No!" the Doctor said forcefully but quietly, the daleks yet to have spotted them.

"But Doctor" Jack protested.

"No Jack!" the Doctor replied, "We need to find out why they got here, and how."

All of a sudden the daleks moved and one of them spotted the Doctor and the Torchwood team "Intruders! We have intruders!"

"It is the Doctor! He is still alive!" the second one called.

...

"Oh my god!" Rose said, now beginning to panic as Jack had confirmed over the coms that it was the daleks "Why? Why do they have to come now? ... I can't deal with this!" Rose put her hands on her head and looked on the verge of a panic attack.

"Rose" Martha said, calmly "Look at me, Rose, it is going to be okay. The Doctor and everyone will sort this out. They have their Double X guns with them."

"Their what?" Donna asked, confused.

"It is the gun that we developed from the prototype that Mickey developed in the parallel Earth Torchwood, it is the gun that has the capacity to kill both the daleks and the cybermen."

"But what about the Doctor?" Rose said, still worried "He...he shouldn't be there! I want him to come back, it isn't safe!"

"If anyone knows how to deal with the daleks, Rose, it's the Doctor" Donna said, trying to comfort her worried friend "Come on this is spaceman we're talking about, he knows what he's doing."

"But what if he can't sort this out!" Rose shouted, almost now in hysterics, "All of us only just barely survived last time, what if they want to destroy Earth again! They could harm all of us, and my kids" Rose glanced at Isabel and Ryan who were looking increasingly scared at seeing their mum so upset "I just can't bear the thought of losing th...ahhh!" Rose cried and collapsed to the floor, clutching her swollen stomach.

"Rose!" Donna and Martha cried instantly, as Ryan and Isabel had shouted "Mummy!" all four of them going over to her.

All of a sudden a pool of water appeared on the floor where Rose was now sitting.

"Oh my god!" Donna said, now feeling very apprehensive.

"My water's just broke!" Rose cried, looking up at Martha and Donna with concern and panic prevalent in her soft brown eyes.

...

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked, stepping closer to the daleks "and how did you get back to Earth? You were destroyed."

"Emergency temporal shift" one dalek replied "We have been waiting for you Doctor...waiting for our chance to seek revenge on behalf of the dalek race."

"Oh yeah, well that ain't gunna happen!" and Jack came from behind the Doctor and fired his gun directly at one dalek, killing it dead.

"Jack!" the Doctor shouted at him, "I told you not to!"

"You will be exterminated!" and the last dalek shot Jack directly in the chest, subsequently causing the Torchwood boss to collapse on the floor. The rest of the team knew what would soon happen so did not go to aid him in any way.

...

"Jack isn't answering!" Martha shouted as she tried the other coms, all of which weren't responding "it must be electrical problems in the building interfering with the coms."

"Never mind that" Donna said, as she was crouched next to Rose, holding her hand.

"Mum what's happening?" Ryan asked worriedly, as he stood next to Rose.

"It's okay sweetheart" Rose tried to smile through her pain "Mummy ... mummy is just starting to have the baby that's all."

"But daddy isn't here, mummy!" Ryan answered.

"Yes I know that Ryan!" Rose shouted, but instantly regretted it as she saw her son almost start to cry "Oh darling, I'm sorry, mummy is very sorry, come here" she gave him a very brief hug before crying out in pain again and Martha came to her aid, "It's okay Rose, breathe, that's it breathe."

"I'm scared!" Isabel was about to burst into tears.

"Sweethearts come here, both of you" Donna said and the kids came over to cuddle up to their Auntie Donna "It's all going to be okay, don't worry."

"What are we going to do?" Donna said anxiously to Martha who looked as worried as she was.

...

"The plan will go ahead!" the last dalek replied, slowly moving towards the group "You may think you have beaten us Doctor, but there are more daleks on their way to Torchwood headquarters, where your wife and children will be exterminated!"

The Doctor's blood instantly ran cold in fear.

"No! You can't do this!" Mickey shouted, knowing his wife too was one of the people inside the Hub.

"It is too late" the dalek said, just as Jack came back to life and Mickey, without even needing to think about it, shot the last remaining dalek.

"Run!" the Doctor shouted, trying to use the com system but finding it not to be working.

"What's going on?" Jack shouted, as he ran after everyone "We don't need to rush back, we killed them..."

"There are more of them!" The Doctor yelled, "And they are heading to the Hub!"

Upon hearing this Jack tried to get hold of one of the girl's in the Hub "Martha, Rose, Donna, can you hear me?" he said in panic, as they all ran outside of the building.

"Jack! What's going on, are you all okay?" Martha said, full of worry "The coms went down."

"That is the least of your problems, you all need to get out of the Hub as fast as you can!"

"We can't Jack! Jack, it's Rose...she's gone into labour."

The Doctor, Mickey and Gwen could hear their conversation and as soon as Martha said that sentence, the Doctor's eyes filled with triple the amount of dread "What? But Rose was fine when we left!"

"Well she isn't now" Martha said, and at the same time she and Donna were just barely able to get Rose over to the Autopsy room and onto the table "Jack, why do we have to leave, what's going on?"

"It's the daleks, we killed the two in the building but more are heading to the Hub!"

Martha was now starting to panic "No, they can't! Jack, what are we going to do?"

The Doctor instantly took over controls of the coms as they all scrambled into the SUV.

"Martha, listen to me, can Rose walk over to the lift to the surface of the water tower?"

Rose screamed as another contraction coursed through her already weak body "Martha, it hurts!"

"No she can't" Martha replied, "It took all of mine and Donna's strength to get her just down the stairs to the autopsy room. We're all down here now."

"Okay" the Doctor's mind was running at a million miles an hour, "In that case then, Martha, we need to get the TARDIS into the Hub as fast as possible, get Donna to take the lift with the kids to the TARDIS and ..." he took a deep breath "Get Ryan to transport the TARDIS over to the Autopsy room."

"What?" Martha said in shock "You can't expect him to do that! Does he know how to control the TARDIS?"

"Yes I have been teaching him... but the TARDIS energy is very low and only one transport movement can be made at most, she just isn't strong enough for another trip. If Ryan doesn't do it spot on the first time." He gave a sigh, not wanting to finish that sentence. "Martha, we have to do this" the Doctor continued, seriously "It's the only chance we've got of keeping you all safe."

Martha knew that desperate times called for desperate measures "Okay we'll do it, but what happens when we get the TARDIS here?"

"Jack says to perform Instant Hub lockdown" The Doctor told Martha "It will slow down the daleks, hopefully slow them down enough that we get there in time to stop them getting into the main Hub itself."

Martha agreed to this plan, feeling like they had no other alternative, and began relaying all the information to Donna, Rose and the kids.

"Are you sure about this?" Donna said, over Rose's cries in pain.

"We have to do what the Doctor said" Martha said firmly "We are running out of time!"

"Are you sure you can do this Ryan?" Rose asked, the pain now easing off, as she was looking at her son with a mixture of worry and hope. But Rose was also thinking how glad she was that the Doctor had been teaching him all about how to operate the TARDIS.

"I can mum, I know I can!" Ryan said, almost excitedly "Let me do it!"

Rose hugged her son and Isabel too "I love you both" Rose was so scared that she would never see them again, but she had to risk it, not only for their own safety but for her friends, herself and soon to be newborn baby.

They needed no more reassurance and Donna and the kids instantly ran to the lift and ascended to the surface at a remarkably fast rate, and used Donna's TARDIS key to get inside.

...

"Martha?" The Doctor said quietly "Can you put the coms on Rose...I need to talk to her."

"Okay, but you only have a minute or so because I have to start the lockdown and it will cut the coms off" and Martha put it on Rose's ear.

"Rose?" the Doctor said, longingly.

"Doctor! Oh god, Doctor I'm sorry! I'm so sorry; the baby shouldn't be coming now! I'm so scared! Please can you hurry!"

"Rose, sweetheart, we are going as fast as we can" the Doctor gave a small pause "Listen, I know you're scared but you have to do this, you have to give birth to our third beautiful baby timelord, I know how strong you are and I believe in you Rose Tyler. When Ryan gets the TARDIS in the Hub make sure you and the kids get in there, I need you all safe, Rose. When Martha authorises the lockdown the coms will stop working, so we won't be able to communicate."

"Don't let this be the last time we speak to eachother" Rose cried.

"I will do everything possible to not let that happen" the Doctor replied.

"Rose, I'm sorry but I have got to take the com" Martha said with guilt and sadness in her voice.

The Doctor had heard Martha so said his final words to the love of his life "Rose... I love you, good luck sweetheart."

"I love you too" Rose replied before crying as she handed the coms back over to Martha who gave her a hug before she ran to the computer to prepare the lockdown.

...

"You sure about this, Ryan?" Donna asked, as she continued to hold onto Isabel's hand. The three of them now standing around the TARDIS console.

"Yeah, I just have to press this button here and set the co-ordinates a bit and then wala" Ryan pressed another button and the TARDIS moved itself inside the Hub. That instant Martha put the Hub into lockdown, just as the Doctor and Jack had informed them to do. The coms, as expected, went dead. Martha switched on the back up electricity generators which illuminated the base again before rushing back to see Rose.

Donna carefully got to the TARDIS door and opened it and cried in delight "Ryan you did it!" she said joyously, just as she heard Rose screaming in pain again. Donna then suddenly realised that they hadn't landed where they were meant to; they were still not close enough to Rose to get her into the TARDIS. But Donna knew that the TARDIS energy was extremely low and could not cope with another transport, so it would have to remain there.

"Ryan, Isabel" Donna said, crouching down to their level "It is extremely important you listen to me okay?" the kids nodded, letting Donna continue "You are to stay inside the TARDIS and _do not _come out at all, do you understand? The only time you can come out is if myself, your mum, dad, Martha, Jack, Gwen or Mickey tell you to come out or we come to get you, okay? You trust _no one_ else! Do not touch _any_ of the TARDIS controls, and _do not _open the TARDIS doors, okay?"

"Yes Auntie Donna" both Ryan and Isabel said in unison.

Donna smiled and gave them both a hug "Now I'm going outside to check on your mum and Martha, you just sit tight and no matter what you hear going on outside you stay put."

"We will" Ryan said.

"You're good kids" Donna smiled at them before rushing out of the TARDIS doors, instantly hearing Rose crying out again. Donna rushed down to the Autopsy room.

"Are the kids okay?" Rose wondered as she began to breathe deeply again.

"Yeah both fine, I told them to stay in the TARDIS" Donna then looked at her other friend "Martha, I'm sorry, we didn't get the co-ordinates quite right."

"We can't worry about that anymore" Martha said, after just examining Rose "Rose, you're ten centimetres dilated."

"What?" both Rose and Donna said in alarm.

Donna checked her watch "But the labour only started like thirty minutes ago."

"I know, this baby is extremely eager to meet us all I guess" Martha gave a small smile.

...

"Jack, can't you drive any faster?" the Doctor said in frustration.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Jack replied, hotly "We'll get there don't worry."

"I can't believe Rose is having the baby, and I'm not even there!" the Doctor said, panic stricken and almost in tears "and the daleks..."

"Shh" Gwen stroked his hand momentarily to try and calm the Doctor down "It's going to be okay, Doctor."

"I wish I had your optimism, Gwen" the Doctor replied, wiping the tears from his eyes "How much longer Jack?"

"Ten minutes at least" Jack replied sorrowfully.

...

"Why aren't they here yet?" Rose cried as she held Donna's hand "I want the Doctor! I don't want him to miss this. I really need him here, I don't know if I can do this without him."

"Rose, you can do this, I know you can" Martha said calmly to her, giving her a comforting smile.

Suddenly the entire Hub shook violently as the daleks made their presence known.

"They're here!" Donna cried out.

"Oh god!" Rose exclaimed "What are we going to do?"

Martha was the only one who was remaining composed "Rose, Donna, calm down. We have a security lockdown, it will take them time to get through it all. In the meantime, Rose we are going to deliver this baby and try and get back to the TARDIS, okay?"

"Okay" Rose replied weakly.

"Alright, on your next contraction push as hard as you can for me Rose" Martha instructed.

Within seconds Rose did as instructed and pushed, she screamed through the pain and almost crushed Donna's hand.

"Bloody hell, Rose!" Donna said, as her hand was really hurting, but she said nothing more on the subject as Rose pushed again.

"The baby's head is out!" Martha said happily "Okay, just one more push and it's done!"

"Come on Rose, let's do it for the Doctor yeah?" Donna said, hoping that would spur Rose on, and it worked a treat. Rose gave a last big final push and the baby was born.

All three women cried out in delight and Martha cut the cord as she announced to Rose with a beaming smile "Rose, it's a baby girl!"

Rose gave a cry of delight and started laughing and crying happily, as did Martha and Donna. The baby was crying as Martha cleaned her up quickly and wrapped her up in a blanket, and then she handed the baby over to a very excited, yet tired, Rose Tyler.

"Hello you" Rose smiled down at the baby, blissfully "You're so beautiful!" and she kissed the baby's forehead "But you do have the worst sense of timing, sweetheart."

"Just like her father" Donna replied, and all three women laughed and Martha and Donna stood either side of Rose and looked at the baby.

"Thank-you" Rose said to Martha and Donna "Thank-you both so much, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of been here. I love you both so much."

"We love you too Rose" Martha replied, tears in her eyes, then the reality of what could soon happen hit them all like a double Decker bus.

"We need to get to the TARDIS, quickly!" Martha said, and Donna helped Rose get off the autopsy room table but then there was a massive explosion as the Torchwood Hub door was blown open and the girls heard the daleks enter the main area of the Hub.

"Oh god!" Rose cried clutching the baby closer to her chest, "This is it."

The girls instantly began backing down the autopsy room stairs and huddled together in the corner, praying the daleks wouldn't find them there. As the girls could hear the daleks approaching ever closer, Rose looked at no one but her beautiful newborn daughter, and Rose was crying thinking she was to leave Ryan and Isabel without a mother, and the Doctor would lose a daughter before he even had the chance to meet her.

Donna and Martha were huddled either side of Rose, Martha slightly in front of Rose to protect her and the baby. They were all whimpering very quietly, despite trying not to make a noise. None of them wanting to die. Was this it? Was this the end of everything?

Two explosions from two simultaneous gun shots put a silence to the daleks. They were dead.

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS to find Ryan and Isabel huddled together sitting on the edge of the grated floor by the console.

"Ryan, Isabel!" he hugged them both "Where's mum?"

"She's outside with Auntie Martha and Auntie Donna" Ryan said "Can we come out now?"

"Yeah you can" the Doctor said as he ran out of the TARDIS to find the room deserted.

"Doctor!" Jack called and waved for him to come over to the Autopsy area.

The Doctor instantly ran over and stopped as he reached the railings and looked down.

Martha and Donna were standing either side of Rose, who had now sat on the edge of the autopsy room table. Gwen, Mickey and Jack remained around the railings on the top as the Doctor's eyes landed on his wife who was smiling at him, cuddling the baby in her arms. The Doctor walked down the steps and over to Rose who was crying happy tears, as was everyone else it appeared.

"Rose" his face burst into a brilliant smile and kissed her deeply.

"Doctor" she said, smile matching his own "I would like you to meet your new daughter."

Rose handed him the baby still wrapped in a blanket, the Doctor cradled her carefully in his arms "Hello sweetheart, I'm your daddy" he smiled down at her, tears welling up in his eyes "You're so beautiful!" before he looked back at Rose "We've got another girl" he grinned widely.

"Yeah" Rose giggled "Just like you wanted."

The Doctor smiled and gazed at Rose in amazement "I knew you could do it, I'm so proud of you."

Rose's smile widened "Well with the help from these two" she indicated Martha and Donna who were smiling too "I couldn't have done it without them."

"Bit of girl power was all it needed" Jack said with a chuckle as the rest of the team came down to congratulate Rose and the Doctor and meet the new baby. As Ryan and Isabel were quickly introduced to their new sibling, the Torchwood team and Donna then began clearing up the Hub.

A while later, Rose came from the autopsy part of the Hub, with the Doctor next to her cradling the baby in his arms and Isabel and Ryan following behind.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and came over "So" Jack said happily "Does she have a name yet?"

"Yeah, yeah she does" Rose smiled "We are calling her Cordelia Martha Donna Gwen Tyler."

All of the other women gasped and tears developed in their eyes.

"Oh Rose, Doctor!" Martha said.

"Really?" Donna asked, feeling so surprised.

"Why my name too?" Gwen asked, genuinely perplexed.

Rose giggled "Gwen you looked after the Doctor through all this, you are one of our closest friends and we just could not leave you out. And Martha, Donna, you helped me through labour and I won't ever forget what you did for me today. Using all three of your names is one of the only ways I can prove how much you all mean to me. So it is just my way of saying thank-you to all of you."

The girls by now were crying and they came up to hug Rose, even Jack was almost in tears.

"So, it's all done now is it? No more daleks?" Donna wondered, as they all calmed down.

"Oh they'll be back" the Doctor said "One day."

"But we'll be ready for them" Jack said proudly, and everyone smiled knowing they would try their best.

But until that day came, the Doctor and Rose did not concern themselves, as they had a new addition to their little time travelling family to look after. Another new adventure. And the Doctor smiled at the chaos this new timelord would cause. Nevertheless, the Doctor knew that despite the chaos soon to be caused by his family in the TARDIS, he would never stop thanking his lucky stars that he had them to love.

...

Hope you enjoyed! Please review :) thanks xx


End file.
